Un drôle d'anniversaire
by HPDramione
Summary: Sirius Black DETESTE se laver les cheveux. Pourtant, il va forcément y être obligé! Pourquoi? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, James a eu l'excellente idée de lui déverser un seau d'eau sur la tête pour le réveiller!


Sirius Black dormait paisiblement dans son lit, en train de faire un énorme câlin à son oreiller, et... Non vous ne rêvez pas, il était bel et bien en train d'embrasser son nounours. Mais si! Son nounours bleu qu'a été recousu à plusieurs reprises à cause d'expériences de la part des Maraudeurs! Parlons d'ailleurs d'eux.  
L'un, appelé Sirius, celui qui est en train de dormir la tête à la place des pieds, les yeux complètement fermés, la bouche ouverte d'où pend un filet de bave menaçant de tomber, en train de ronfler les fesses à l'air, est un Don Juan. Bon forcément ça va pas du tout là, si je dis dans quelle position il est (les fesses à l'air), que la bave pend à sa bouche et qu'il est en train de ronfler vraiment très fort, ça perd tout son sens, mais je vous assure! Il drague les filles et les laisse tomber comme de vulgaires chaussettes sans une quelconque once de remords! Oui, Sirius est comme ça! Rah là là, les hommes, de nos jours...  
L'autre, appelé Remus, est tout le contraire de Sirius; déjà vous me direz, lui, il dort la tête à l'endroit, très paisiblement sans aucun bruit. Forcément déjà ça fait une différence... Bref. Remus est d'un tempérament extrêmement calme. Timide mais intelligent, il ne parle pas trop vite, et est tout à fait charmant et facile à vivre.  
Peter, lui, leur est incomparable. Contrairement à Remus, il n'est pas intelligent, un peu comme Sirius. Mais contrairement à Sirius, il n'est pas très beau, un petit peu comme Remus, mais contrairement à Remus, Peter dort vraiment bruyamment, comme Sirius, mais contrairement à Sirius il est vraiment nul en matière de drague, un peu comme Remus, mais contrairement à celui-ci il s'appelle Peter, mais contrairement à Peter, Peter c'est Peter, mais contr... Heu... Je m'emballe, ça ne veut plus rien dire là.  
Bref! J'en étais où? Ah, j'ai nommé Sirius, Remus et Peter. Reste James.  
James n'est pas calme. Un peu comme Sirius, mais là, je ne peux rien vous dire sur sa façon de dormir; il ne dort pas. Non, là, il est en pyjama, avec un bonnet de nuit à pompons (je précise qu'il est rose clair mais lui ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, allez savoir pourquoi), et des chaussons avec des gros lapins au bout. Bon! Donc il est en train de s'avancer dangereusement vers le lit de Sirius. Pourquoi dangereusement? Ah, j'ai dû oublier de préciser qu'il était armé d'un seau d'eau qui, si vous voulez mon avis, n'est pas fait pour arroser les fleurs, et n'a pas l'air vraiment très chaud...  
Ah, et me direz-vous, pourquoi s'avance-t-il vers Sirius? Vous ne voyez vraiment pas? Imaginez la scène: vous vous trouvez devant vos trois meilleurs amis. L'un dort paisiblement, l'autre ronfle. Et le dernier a l'air vraiment, mais VRAIMENT, très, très, très stupide. Avec la bave qui pend, les ronflements incessants, le nounours dans la main, la tête au bout du lit et... Oui! Il est en train de sucer son pouce! Bon bref je dérape. Maintenant que vous vous êtes imaginé la scène, voyez-vous pourquoi serait-ce Sirius plutôt qu'un autre, la cible de James? Trêve de blablas, ayez plutôt pitié de la prochaine victime plutôt que de se moquer d'elle...

**************************  
**« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! »**  
James se moqua et courut dans la chambre, poursuivi de Sirius, trempé, qui par son cri avait réveillé tout le dortoir, peut-être même tout Gryffondor, et si ça se trouve tout Poudlard.  
**« Alors là Jamesie, tu vas LE REGRETTER! C'EST TREMPE!**  
**- Bah je sais bien que c'est trempé Blackounet, c'est légèrement un seau d'****EAU**** là... **  
**- Heu... J'AVAIS REMARQUE! MAIS TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE J'AIME PAS PRENDRE MA DOUCHE!**  
**- Je sais bien, mais j'ai pas résisté! Comprends moi mon pauvre Patmol, fallait bien que je te réveille, t'étais si mignon...**  
**- JE HAIS LES DOUUUUUUUUCHE! ET IL ME SEMBLE QU'ON EST PAS MARDI!**  
**- Mardi... Mardi... Attends ça me dis quelque chose... Mardi... Ah mais oui! Mardi! C'est pas le jour où tu te laves?**  
**- SI JUSTEMENT! LE ****SEUL**** JOUR! ET LA, ON EST SAMEDI!**  
**- Oh, calme Blackie, j'ai juste laissé échapper l'eau du seau c'est pas d'ma faute ! Et puis penses-y, t'auras pas besoin de te laver mardi.**  
**- Ah ouais t'as raison! Owi! C'est déjà fait! Comme ça, pas besoin de me laver jusqu'à mardi de la s'maine d'après! N'empêche que le réveil de ce genre Jamesie, c'était pas obligatoire DU TOUT, hein...**  
**- Nan mais c'était moins drôle sans.**  
**- Mmmm les mecs... Taisez vous... On est samedi... » **  
Et Remus, qui venait de parler, bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire.  
**« Très bien, môôôôsieur-je-suis-fâââââââatigué-alors-je-demande-qu'on-se-taise, mais je vais aller à la douche.**  
**- A la douche? **S'exclamèrent James et Remus en même temps. Avaient-ils bien entendu sortir de la bouche même de leur meilleur ami « je vais à la douche »?  
**- Bah oui, à la douche! Je suis trempé, autant tout faire bien et avec un peu de chances j'y retournerais pas avant deux semaines. »**

Bon... On voit bien là la flemmardise extrême de Sirius Black. L'avantage, c'est que Remus et Peter se levèrent, et, avec James, s'habillèrent. Avec la deuxième salle de bain, ils se lavèrent le visage, ce qui fait qu'ils sortirent avant même que Sirius aie fini. Ils se hâtèrent de faire leurs lits, et de cacher les cadeaux, car c'était l'anniversaire de Sirius. S'apprêtant à redescendre dans la salle commune, ils passèrent devant la salle de bain où se trouvait Sirius, et durent se retenir à grand peine d'éclater de rire en entendant ce dernier fredonner l'air de Petit Ours Brun:** « Tape tape dans tes mains, petit ours euh brun, saute saute les pieds joints, petit ours euh brun, petit ouuuuuurs! Petit petit ours euh bruuuuuuun! »** lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire, pleurant presque, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres Gryffondor et le regard accusateur de Lily Evans qui était en train de lire. Voyant qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle-même décida de partir en soupirant. Ils ne virent même pas Sirius descendre les escaliers, perplexe, l'air de dire « j'ai raté quelque chose? ». Celui-ci se dirigea d'ailleurs vers eux et tenta vainement de les arrêter:  
**« Les mecs, y'a tout le monde qui vous regarde, là.**  
**- Hahahahihihi!**  
**- Héo! **  
**- Hahahihahé! **  
**- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, bon sang d'bonsoir! Ou je crois que je vais me fâcher très fort. »**

Remus, James et Peter relevèrent légèrement la tête, et leurs rires redoublèrent dès qu'ils le regardèrent. Réalisant la grandeur de l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sirius se joignit lui aussi à leur hilarité, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne purent se calmer qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes. D'un coup, Sirius arrêta de rire, et fit une mauvaise tête en croisant les bras.  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pat' ?** Le questionna Remus.  
**- Je viens de m'apercevoir que la douche n'a servi à rien. Enfin, presque rien.**  
**- Comment ça ?**  
**- Mon gel douche et mon shampooing sont actifs pour exactement 192 heures, donc, 8 jours. Réfléchissons. On est le samedi 24 mai. Je pensais qu'en me les lavant aujourd'hui, vu que normalement, c'est chaque mardi, je croyais que j'allais pas à me laver jusqu'à mardi 10 juin ! Mais vu que c'est 192 heures, je vais devoir me laver samedi 31 mai ! C'est horrible ! Nan mais sérieux Monny, t'as vu la différence ? Le 31 ! Le 31 au lieu du 10 ! Moi j'dis : arnaque totale. Alors nan mais là Jamesie c'est de ta faute ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! SI TU M'AVAIS PAS REVEILLE EN ME TREMPANT DE LA TÊTE AUX PIEDS, J'AURAI PU ME LAVER QUE MARDI 27 !**  
**- Heum... Si je peux me permettre, très cher Blackounet, le 27 c'est plus tôt que le 31. Enfin j'dis ça j'dis rien !**  
**- Ah, oui. FOUTU SHAMPOOING ! PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE AGIR DEUX SEMAINES !**  
**- J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu te laves qu'une fois par semaine.**  
**- C'est pour protéger la planète ! **Devant le regard insistant de James lui montrant que son excuse était vraiment bidon, il avoua :** Bon d'accord. Un tout p'tit peu parce que j'ai la flemme. Ca te va ?**  
**- Très ! Maintenant, tu viens ?**  
**- Où ça ?**  
**- Dans la chambre, banane.**  
**- Dans la chambre ? Mais, j'ai faim, moi ! Le petit déjeuner, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée. Ca te file la pèche pour le reste de la journée. Et puis, c'est bon, les CHOCAPIC ! **Protesta t-il pendant que James le traînait dans la chambre.** Mais quoi, à la fin ? Pourquoi tu veux aller dans la chambre ?**  
**- Sirius ?**  
**- Oui ?**  
**- Tais-toi.**  
**- Ah non ! Déjà, tu me fais prendre un bain forcé, tu me prives de petit dej', et là tu veux que je me taise ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander, encore ? Me balader en tenue de Marilyn Monroe chez les Serpentard en chantant « ah je ris de me voir si belle en ce miroir » tout en dansant la salsa avec un hamster ? En danseuse de flamenco, tant que t'y...**  
**- Tais-toi, on a des trucs pour toi.**  
**- Tiens, tant que t'y es, je pourrais même me maquiller comme un p'tit Lu, avec des colliers et des bracelets partout !**  
**- Mais tais-toi, bon sang d'bons...**  
**- Bon anniversaire ! » **crièrent Remus et Peter, déjà dans le chambre. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à oublier un anniversaire, et encore moins le sien ! Pourtant, il avait bel et bien oublié le jour où il recevait ses cadeaux. Le jour où il recevait ses cadeaux, hein, pas le jour où il était né, ça, il s'en fichait royalement. Ses meilleurs amis lui offrirent le premier cadeau :  
**« Un livre ? **S'exclama Sirius en faisant la grimace.  
**- Ouvre-le ! »** Dit Remus pendant que James riait sous cape. Sirius fut émerveillé de sa trouvaille : un kit de nécessaire à balai ! Lui qui raffolait de Quidditch !  
**« Ca te plaît ? On s'est tous cotisés avec notre argent de poche. Tiens, un deuxième. »**  
James lui présenta un long paquet, que Sirius ouvrit.  
**« Un Tornade 360 ? Le plus puissant balai ? Mercimercimercimerci ! Comment vous remercier ?**  
**- En faisant ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? **Proposa James.** Tu sais, la balade chez les Serpentard en tenue de Marilyn Monroe habillée en danseuse de Flamenco, maquillée comme un p'tit Lu, avec plein de bijoux, chantant « ah je ris de me voir si belle en ce miroir » en dansant la salsa avec un hamster ?**  
**- Ah, et chantant aussi Petit Ours Brun, si tu veux ! »** Reprit Remus pendant que lui, James, Peter, et même Sirius, trop joyeux, se mettaient à rire de bon cœur.


End file.
